


Songs About The Two Of Us

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, Gen, Kid Fic, Summer, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, It comes in waves/I close my eyes/Hold my breath and let it bury me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



It doesn’t seem real, like he is dreaming. Or as if he is floating out to sea, drowning in a rush of crashing rocks and cool water cascading against his skin. His heart is warm and his soul is cleansed, not a care in the world nor any weight on his shoulders. The blissful rush comes in waves and smiles at him, tickles his tummy and kisses his chubby freckled cheeks. 

This happiness he feels seems false, and yet here he was, happily content with the world at his fingertips. 

By the time he’s finished chasing fireflies Dean’s cheeks are rosy pink and his sides hurt so badly from all the giggling he has done and everything is bright and beautiful, and for a second he feels normal. Not the first born son of the greatest hunter in the world, not a freak; just a regular little boy playing in the field behind his uncle’s house, carefree and young at heart. The sun has set and the dark sky is glowing with twinkling stars, the buzzing firelight flies mingling with the darkness to light up the night. 

Sammy calls to him from the porch, the little boy is holding two glasses of chilled ice tea and smiling so brightly his dimples twinkle like the midnight sparkling sky. Dean joins Sam on the porch and they sit together, watching all the fireflies twinkle and dance around them as they sip the cool, sweet summer treat. 

A few fireflies come within reach, twinkling as if to say hello, and one even lands on Sammy's nose—the little boy is beside himself with bubbly, giggling laughter, his nose lighting up like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer as the fireflies sparkle. 

Yes, for one moment in time, Dean can pretend that there are no monsters or demons; it’s just him and Sammy, young at heart and joyfully happy. 

♥ END ♥


	2. Chapter 2

The sun feels good on Dean's cheeks as he turns his face up to the sky, basking in the golden light. All the while Sammy cuddles up beside him on the lush green grass, fingertips caressing his freckled cheeks. He smiles at his baby brother, Sammy is young and sweet and ever since he heard from the kids at school that freckles are angel kisses, he has been fascinated with the honey-golden spots. 

The day is a bit warm, but there is a cool breeze in the air to help him rest easy. Earlier in the day, when the air simmered with heat, his shirt was damp and sticky with sweat, clinging to him, and he was sluggish in his yard work, limbs feeling heavy like stone. Dad was off on a hunt, leaving them back at the cabin in the forest. It was nice, cozy and felt like the home they never had; they would be staying in town for a while, and doing something so mundane as yard work was in a way calming and peaceful. Made him feel normal for once. 

Now the clouds have tucked a part of the sun away and Mother nature whispers to him in cool words, Dean is blissfully joyful as he sits under the shade tree with his brother. 

He smirks when Sammy runs his thumb over his freckled cheeks, a carefree young boy blissfully counting his brother’s freckles. Dean feels a sense of relief that Sam doesn’t know about the hunting life. Dean knows that time will come, but for now, Sammy is naive, and Dean is joyful to have this blissful time of innocence. 

A little while later, they enjoy a well-deserved treat. The water is nice down at the swimming hole, cool and clear, and no one is around on this hot summer day. As the air around them smolders, they are carefree, and they laugh and giggle like the young boys they are--in this blissful time they are not soldiers in a monstrous war. They join hands and dash off the cliff and jump into the water, splashing around and enjoying the summer day without a care in the world. 

Later in the night, once dad has returned home, and they had a dinner--a family dinner home cooked by John, and they talked about everything but hunting--a summer storm rumbles in.

Cuddled up in bed, his baby brother tucked into his side as he reads him a bedtime story, his hand is splayed across his back, rubbing soft circles into Sam's skin. The words on the book spoken from the rumble in his chest fill the surrounding air, the touch of bliss still hanging in the air on this rainy night.

Sammy closes his little fingers around his brother’s hands and squeezes gently, he gets a playful squeeze in return. His head lands on Dean's chest, nuzzles him like a kitten, and curls perfectly into his big brother’s arms.

Dean sneaks a peek at his brother, seeing Sammy smiling happily. Returning his gaze back to the book in hand, Dean reads, only to be disturbed when he feels his little brother’s hands on his face, once again counting his freckles. 

When Sammy leans in and kisses his cheek, declares “I love you just as much as all the angels,” Dean closes his eyes, hugging Sammy to his chest, feeling a smile dance on his lips and a glow of warmth tingle in his heart.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747781.html?thread=98784261#t98784261)


End file.
